


[Podfic of] Turning Tricks / written by bellacatbee

by EosRose



Series: Prostitute and Client Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is a professional. He doesn't get emotionally involved. This isn't Pretty Woman after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Turning Tricks / written by bellacatbee

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Turning Tricks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/392082) by [bellacatbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee). 
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [adam_milligan_prompts_round1](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/adam_milligan_prompts_round1) collection. 



> This recording is intended to fill a [request for podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/adam_milligan_prompts_round1/prompts/47760) in the [Adam Milligan Prompt Fest](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/adam_milligan_prompts_round1/profile). It’s kinda, sorta, maybe cheating, since I’ve been planning on recording this one for a while—but, hey, ya’ll are seeing it sooner rather than later because of this prompt. ♥

cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/rgx6nxyu1a0nw8qigf4uxx4epq834ql8.mp3) | 19.2 MB | 00:20:41  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/vwl3ck7ffxdp0nougztf5lfr10livcbd.m4b) | 10.0 MB | 00:20:41  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/turning-tricks).

_Last updated November 29, 2015._


End file.
